Civil Worker's Union
Civil Worker's Union Introduction to the CWU: The Civil Worker's Union (CWU) is a labor organization created and fostered by the Universal Union following their occupation of Earth after the Seven Hour War. The Union provides a type of role-play unlike some of the other factions, offering a role of distributing, purchasing, and selling goods to other citizens. There is a plethora of routes to take with a character who is employed by the CWU, many range from taking a strict loyalist route, smuggling goods to anti-citizens, or somewhere in between. Workers of the CWU are split into different tasks by their Combine overseers, and depending on the server's jurisdiction, could have roles in engineering, maintenance, hard labor, sales, or even medical practice. While there is no set of rules specifically 'meant for this faction, there is a generalized common template to set up the Civil Worker's Union on your own server. Often ranked just as, if not similar in importance to factions like the ''Citizen and ''Metropolitan-Police Forces, ''the Civil Worker's Union can represent a core group of a server's player base. Divisions of the Civil Worker's Union: '''Medical: Often abbreviated as Civil Medical Union, these members of the CWU are specialized in practicing medicine, general first aid, and limited surgical tasks. They HELIX Division of the civilian population in an urban or residential area designated by the Combine, and in times of dire emergency conscripted personnel of the Universal Union. The most common backgrounds of individuals in the Medical field of the CWU are pre-war surgeons, doctors, nurses, and aides. Citizens wish to start a loyalist story join the Metropolitan Police Force could also start their character here. They are found usually, CWU Headquarters, for general care and emergencies. Medical personnel are dressed in a normal CWU uniform, a red cross as identification. Industrial: Members of the CWU who are well versed and experienced in manufacturing, or other blue collar labor are usually recruited into the Industrial division of the Civil Worker's Union, sometimes called the Civil Industrial Union, or Civil Manufacturing Union. in a as specialists for a certain good or material, or junior overseer and assistant during a public work cycle. They are also known for working in electrical, plumbing, maintenance, and other similar tasks around the city. These are the grunt laborers of the Civil Worker's Union, and are comprised of people who worked in similar trades before the Seven Hour War. They are versed very little (if at all) in Combine technology and advanced systems. They wear either the standard uniform, or a darker, sometimes flame-retardant industrial suit. Business: Perhaps the most common and generalized sect of the Civil Worker's Union, members who belong to the business and sales division are seen running their own shops, and distributing goods to the population of a Combine City. This sub-faction is perhaps the most autonomous, as many servers allow workers to create their own restaurants, clothing stores, or general goods shoppes. The personnel in business represent an integral part of a Combine City's "economy", by the direct trade and distribution of all goods. This to siphon food, and even limited contraband to resistance movements away from the prying eyes of the Universal Union. More however, the division is used as a stepping stone for hopeful Loyalists who wish to gain a good standing in the eyes of their They wear a standard Civil Worker's Union uniform, and typically other clothing goods purchased from or sold from own their own shop. Rebellious: Members of the CWU who are well versed and experienced in recruited into the or Civil Manufacturing Union. in a as specialists for a certain good or material, or junior overseer and assistant during These are the grunt laborers of the Civil Worker's Union, and are comprised of people who worked in similar trades before the Seven Hour War. They are versed very little (if at all) in Combine Technology and advanced systems. They wear either the standard uniform, or a darker, sometimes flame-retardant industrial suit.Category:Factions Category:Citizen Life Category:Combine Category:Civil Protection Category:Factions